Save Ziva
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Ziva got engaged with someone then 5 months later, she finds out she is 3 months pregnant with Tony and she finds out Ray was a murderer. Will team save her life before it's too late?


Save Ziva

Ziva got engaged with someone then 5 months later, she finds out she is 3 months pregnant with Tony and she finds out Ray was a murderer. Will team save her life before it's too late?

14:00 Tony's apartment

Ziva, Mcgee, and Bishop and Abby were at Tony's apartment for Ziva's engagement party. Tony pour campaign, "So, Ziva. Is this guy your soulmate?" Ziva chuckled, "His name is Ray, Tony. We have been together for 5 years and we have been engaged for 2 weeks." Bishop walked up then pour more water in her glasses, "Jake is perfect guy. He was honest until 2 weeks ago, he cheated on me and lied to me." "Ray is a honest man so is Tony." Ziva punched Tony as Ziva revived text message.

Ziva checked her message, "I have to go. Ray is here. He's taking me out to meet his father. I told him that my whole family is dead." Ziva hugged Bishop, Abby, Mcgee and Tony goodbye then she left apartment. Tony closed the door behind Ziva. Abby slapped Tony, "You need to tell her before it's too late." "It's too late, Abby." Tony pour Ziva's drink into sink.

"One day, one day, she will change her mind." "No, she won't." Mcgee placed his hand on Abby, "Abby, it takes time for women to change their minds." Abby smiled, "Well, Delia left you at wedding and you were home drunk for a week." "Then, I had feelings for you then we eloped." Bishop grabbed her bag, "I got to go to court for trial divorce." Abby hugged, Bishop, "See you tomorrow." Bishop hugged back, "See ya tomorrow." Bishop stepped outside as she closed door behind her. Abby whispered to Mcgee, "Mcgee, can you run back ground on Ray?" "Why?" "Because I don't know if Ray is safe person for Ziva. Do you remember Michael? He almost killed her and you guys saved her life." "That was 2 years ago." "Exactly. So now, please do what I said." "Fine," Mcgee ran background on Ray Cyrus then the picture showed up, "He is most wanted in 10 states for killing women 5 months after they got engaged." Abby gasped, "Ziva has been engaged for 2 weeks. That means, Ray will wait for 5 months then Ziva's dead. We got to stop him." Tony walked up, "We got to stop who?" Mcgee showed laptop to Tony, "Ray is a killer. He's going to wait for 5 months then he will kill Ziva."

Tony gasped then dialed Ziva. Ziva answered, "Yes, Tony?" "You're in danger. Ray is most wanted for killing." Ziva chuckled, "No, he's not a murderer. He's nice guy. We're at airport heading to Italy." Ziva hang up.

Tony closed his phone, "Ziva and Ray are heading to Italy."

2 months later…

It has been 2 months since Ziva and Ray are engaged.

0900, Tony, Bishop, Ziva and Mcgee were at NCIS. Ziva was sitting at her desk looking at her ring and others were staring at Ziva. Ziva looked up, "Guys, if you keep staring at me, I will kill you with paperclip." Bishop and and Mcgee stopped staring at Ziva expect for Tony. Ziva sighed, "Tony, stop staring at me." Tony closed folder, "I can't help it, you're just beautiful with ring. Congratulations." Ziva smiled, "Thanks-." Ziva realized Tony has feelings for her. Ziva stood up then walked up to Tony's desk, "Tony. How long?" "How long what?" "How long do you have feelings for me?"

Tony's smile faded, "Um, 4 months." Bishop walked over to Mcgee's desk, "What's going on?" Mcgee whispered, "Tony have crush on Ziva but Ziva is engaged for 2 months." Bishop nodded, "Oh."

Tony stood up, "Ziv, you could have choice me over him! He's a killer!" "No, he's not. Ray told me that his mother was killed when he was 13." "He killed her and he was sent to jail until he was 18." "You're lying. I'm out of here." "Ziva." Ziva grabbed her bag then walked to elevator.

Bishop walked up to Tony, "Tony, maybe she will find out truth soon. Mcgee and I told her that too but she couldn't believe us." Tony sat down, "Yeah, she will. If Ray tries to kill Ziva, she will call us to save her." "Well, we saved her life 2 years ago." Mcgee added. "Now, we're going to save her life again." Tony grabbed phone dialed Abby. Abby answered, "Yes, Tony!"

"I need you to hang out with Ziva. Don't tell her that Ray is a killer or she'll think I sent you." Tony replied. "OK! Will do!" Abby walked out to caught up with Ziva, "Hey, I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come with me?" "Yeah, sure." Ziva replied. Abby and Ziva walked to a restaurant.

Tony looked out window, "Abby and Ziva are at restaurant right now. Bishop, why don't you go over there? Make sure Ziva doesn't notice you." Bishop nodded, "Yes, Tony." "Wait, you need this." Mcgee gave the glasses with camera hidden to Bishop, "You need this so we can see in MTAC." Bishop grabbed glasses then put it on, "Thanks, Mcgee." Bishop walked out then walked across to a restaurant. Mcgee and Tony headed up to MTAC and screen was showing view from Bishop's glasses.

"Bishop, do you have earwig?" Mcgee replied. "Yes." Bishop answered, "I see Ziva and Abby." "Sit where they can't see you," Tony replied. Bishop sat down at table, "I can see them but they can't see me."

Ziva and Abby sat in restaurant for an hour then got up to leave, Ziva almost noticed Bishop but they walked past Bishop. Bishop looked behind her, "They're leaving. Ziva almost saw me." "Thank you, you may come back here." Bishop took out money out then put it on table as Jake sat down, "Hello, Ellie." Bishop sighed, "What are you doing here? We're not supposed to be seeing each other." "I know but I'm moving away." "Oh. Where are you moving?" "I'm moving to Texas. I got call that I need to be 4000 miles away from you." Bishop nodded, "Well, I need to get back to work." "You're not anywhere." Jake had gun under table aim at Bishop. Tony and Mcgee were running to restaurant to arrest Jake. "What are you doing?"

Jake sat up, "Tell me you want to move with me." Bishop chuckled, "Not going to happened." Bishop gasped as she felt gun on her knee, "Jake." "I'm not going to shoot you if you move with me." "So what?" the gun clicked. "I will shoot you unless you agree to move with me." Tony showed up, "NCIS. Give me your gun." Jake dropped gun. Mcgee arrested Jake. Tony lifted Bishop up, "Are you OK?" "Yeah, he was going to shoot a federal agent." "It's okay, Bishop. He's going to be in prison,"

20 minutes later, Jake was thrown into jail cell. Bishop threw her bag on floor then sat in her chair, "It's official. Jake and I are divorced. Jake is in jail for 20 years." Tony sat down, "Yeah, we caught him before he shoots you." Ziva walked up to Tony, "Can we talk in private in elevator?" Tony stood up, "Yeah, let's go." Mcgee whispered, "I think Ziva has feelings for him too." Bishop nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Tony and Ziva entered elevator. Ziva switched to emergency. "If this is about-" "Stop." "What is it?" Ziva walked up closely then kissed Tiny on lips, "I'm in love with you and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Ray is out of town for a week." Tony kissed back, "I'm in love you too, Ziva. What do you say, we go to my place tonight?" Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I should had choice you over Ray." Tony run his fingers though Ziva's hair, "Yeah. Maybe you should break up with him then come to my place." "There's a problem. He said if I broke up with him he will kill someone whoever have sex with me which is you, Tony." Tony nodded, "Well, he won't know. He's out of town for a week. Do you want to come to my place or not?" "Yes, Tony." Ziva kissed Tony then switched to start again. As doors opened, Bishop and Mcgee and Abby were standing front of them. Ziva laughed, "Oh my god, you heard whole thing?" Mcgee chuckled, "Yes. I told Abby to come up here because you two were in there then she showed up behind me and screamed in my ears." "Again, I said I was sorry." Abby replied. Ziva looked at Tony then looked back, "Ray is out of town for a week so I'm going to Tony's place tonight." Abby gasped, "That's great, Ziva. Ray is-" "Don't, Abby." Bishop and Mcgee stopped Abby. Abby nodded.

2200, Tony's apartment

Ziva and Tony entered inside. Ziva threw her bag on ground, "Well, what do you want to do, Tony? Have sex?" Tony smiled. Ziva sighed, "Alright, sex it is." The neighbourhood next door knocked on door, "Tony! Do you want to make out?" Tony groaned, "Ziva, let's go in my room and be quiet." The lady was standing for 10 minutes banging then finally walked back to her apartment. Tony sighed, "God. She is like this everyday. She wants to ask me out." Ziva took phone out, "We can have sex at Bishop's house." Tony laughed, "But she will hear us." "She listens to music in her sleep." "I didn't know that."

2230

Ziva and Tony knocked on Bishop's house. Bishop opened door, "Hey, guys. It's after 2200." "I know but my neighbour is annoying me." Bishop nodded, "You two can sleep in guest room." Ziva entered bedroom. Tony walked up, "Ziva and I are going to have sex." "Tony!" "It's okay. My friends came over and slept over and had sex on that bed. I'll leave you two alone." Bishop entered her bedroom then put on headphone then went to sleep.

0400

Tony and Ziva were naked. "Wow. That was awesome. What time is it?" Tony wheezed. Ziva looked at clock, "We had sex all night. It's 0400. I cheated on Ray." Tony run fingers through Ziva's hair, "Don't worry, Ziva. You will break up with him." "Yeah, but, I told you what he told me." Ziva's phone went off. Ziva looked at her phone, "It's Ray. If I don't answer him then he thinks I'm cheating on him." "I'll be in restroom." "Don't flush toilet." "Got it." Tony entered bathroom. Ziva answered, "Hello, Ray." "Hello, Ziva. Did I awake you?" "Yes. It's 0400." "Yeah. Are you with someone?" "No, I'm home alone. I need to sleep. I have to work at 0700." "Okay, first, I need to tell you about Italy. We're moving there." "What?" "Yeah, I got new job. I can't move there without you. I want you to come with me." "Can I think about it?" Ziva hang up quickly. Tony came out, "What was it?" "He wants me to move to Italy with him. He got new job there. He don't want to be there without me. He wants me to be with him."

Ziva revived text message. Ziva read message, "Great, he already informed Vance that we're leaving 0700. In few hours. Get in here, hairy butt." Tony chuckled then got in bed with Ziva. They started sex again.

Bishop was standing and listening and she had phone on with Mcgee. Bishop entered her bedroom, "You got it, Mcgee?" "Yes, Bishop. Abby is upset now." "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to hear that she's moving away." Tony walked in with clothes on, "You heard us?" Bishop hang up, "Mcgee called me 30 minutes ago so yes Mcgee and Abby heard whole thing except the part." Tony nodded, "He's so dead." Tony left house. Ziva stopped him, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to NCIS to prank Mcgee and Abby because they heard whole thing." Ziva gasped, "I'm coming with you."

0440

Ziva and Tony arrived at NCIS. Ziva walked to Mcgee's desk then put glue on Mcgee's chair. Tony went down to Abby's lab to put 100 fake snakes everywhere. Ziva entered lab, "Tony, they're here." "What?" "Yeah, we got a case, come on before Abby finds out." Ziva and Tony walked back to bull pen, "Hey guys." Mcgee was stuck on chair, "Tony! You put glue to my ass!" "Well, that was for listening to us. What's the case?" Bishop started laughing. Tony walked up, "Bishop, what's so funny?" "Nothing." Ziva walked up, "Bishop, spit it out." Abby came out, "You put snakes in my lab! Go look at your car." Tony and Ziva walked out to their car to discover their car was painted pink and glitter all over the car. "Abby." Ziva and Tony both knows.

7 hours later, everything was cleaned up after their mess. Ziva was already in Italy with Ray. Ziva wrote email to Tony, "Tony, I'll miss you and your sexy body. We had a good night last night. This needs to be a secret from Ray. I will call you if something's wrong or if...Ray is trying to kill me. I will try to break up with him. Your sweetcheeks, Ziva." Ziva clicked send.

3 months later, Ziva and Ray are engaged for 5 months.

Ziva was up throwing up in toilet for 3 months. Ray came in, "Are you okay, sweetie?" "Yeah, I am fine." Ziva threw up again. "Did we make love 3 months ago?" "No, we didn't." Ziva gasped as she realized she was pregnant with Tony's child. Ziva walked outside to call Tony. Tony answered, "Hey, Ziva!" "Hey." Ziva looked around to make sure Ray wasn't listening to her, "Tony, I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?" Tony gasped, "What? Did you try to break up with him." "No. He was like, no, it's okay, baby. He won't let me talk. He's my not right guy. You're my-" Ziva screamed as Ray knocked her out.

"Ziva? Ziva!" Tony hang up, "Damn it. I think Ray found out. He is going to kill Ziva." Tony grabbed bag and passport, "Bishop, you're coming to Italy with me." Bishop grabbed bag and passport then waited by elevator. Tony grabbed his sunglasses, "Mcgee, stay with Abby, you can tell her about Ziva." Mcgee walked down to Abby's lab.

Ray drugged Ziva into his house then tied Ziva to chair. Ziva groaned then looked up to Ray, "They're right. You're a murderer." Ray grabbed Ziva's hair, "Why did you cheat on me?" "Because you travel a lot and I never loved you in first place. I loved Tony." Ray let go of Ziva's hair, "I kill woman who cheated on me. Now you cheated on me and you're pregnant. I'm going to force you to have abortion pill to kill baby then kill you." "They will stop you. You're most wanted in 10 states. That's why you wanted to leave country." Ray hit Ziva, "Shut up."

Bishop and Tony arrived in Parma, Italy. Bishop and Tony rented the car then drove to hotel to check in. The lady gave room keys, "Are you two couple?" Bishop laughed, "No, we're sister and brother. We came here for school project." Bishop and Tony walked to their room, "How did I do?" Tony unlocked door, "That was good lie. We're sleeping in separate beds." Bishop threw her suitcase on the bed and Tony threw his suitcase on other bed. Tony set up laptop to contact Mcgee. Mcgee answered, "Hey, Tony and Bishop." Tiny sat on bed, "We just arrived in Parma, Italy. Now we need to find Ziva." Abby walked up to where Mcgee was standing, "Ray is most wanted in states and Italy." "Well, Ziva and Ray moved here. We will find Ziva before he kills our child." Abby gasped, "She's pregnant with your child!"

"Yes, Abby." Tony replied. Mcgee added, "Ray also killed children and their mother." "What? Tony! You need to find Ziva!" Abby replied. "Mcgee, can you try trace Ziva and Ray's phone cell?" Tony asked. "I can try." Mcgee started tracing their phone numbers, "Tony. They're in a house in Bologna, Italy." "What? That's one hour away. Ziva could be dead before we arrive there." "Well, you can take a bus, that's faster." "Yeah, good idea. I gotta go." Tony hang up, "Bishop, we're going to Bologna." Bishop nodded, "Is bus allowed to have drink?" "Yes, Bishop. The snack store is in first floor. I'll come with you to check out. We may stay there overnight." "But, we have to pay."

Tony and Bishop arrived at Bus Station, "Okay, there's our bus. We need to buy ticket first." "If they say we're wife and husband again, I will…" "Bishop, let's just say we're a couple as undercover." Bishop nodded, "OK."

Tony entered bus as Tony and Bishop handed tickets to driver. Bishop and Tony sat behind tall man with gray hair. "Tony?" "Yes, Bishop?" "That man look like Gibbs." Tony's mouth dropped open, "I think he knows about Ziva and he came to help."

Gibbs stood up turn around, "Yes, I'm helping you to find Ziva." Gibbs sat back down as Bishop and Tony's jaw dropped. Bishop texted Abby, "We just found Gibbs. He was helping to find Ziva." Abby texted back, "What? He must have heard us…" Bishop texted back, "Yes, he must have." Gibbs texted Tony, "*Slaps*" Tony texted back, "What was that for?"

Gibbs texted Tony back, "For breaking rule 12." Tony sighed, "Damn." "What's wrong?" "Gibbs knows about me and Ziva. Gibbs knows everything." Bishop nodded, "Oh."

3 hours later 0100

Tony and Bishop sneak inside Ziva's house with night version quietly. Tony whispered, "Bishop, be quiet. Do you know plan?" "Yes. You go find Ziva and I go find Ray and shoot him." Tony walked around house then he found Ziva in basement. He stepped downstairs quietly and took goggles off then closed door quietly then turned light on.

Ziva was awake and praying in Hebrew until Ziva saw light turned on, "Ray, if it's you, go ahead and kill me and my baby." Tony walked up, "It's me, Ziva." "Oh, Tony. I should have believed you." Tony kissed Ziva then unchained Ziva, "Did he kill baby?" "No." Ziva kissed Tony. Tony lifted Ziva up then pull her on his chest and hugged, "It'll be okay. We'll find him." Bishop walked downstairs, "Ray is dead and I found bomb so we need to get out of here."

Ziva and others got out of house then ran to take cover as house blows up.

Bishop stood up, "Well, Ray is gone and we found Ziva. Alive." Tony chuckled, "Yeah." Ziva sat down, "Tony, I can't get up because I'm dizzy." "Did you eat?" "No." Bishop and Tony lifted Ziva up, "We'll get you something to eat."

Tony sat Ziva down in back seat, "Bishop, I'll set in back with her and you can drive." Bishop got in behind wheels. Tony sat next to Ziva. Ziva collapsed and rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

Bishop drove by a fast food place, Burger King, "Want Burgers?" "Yeah." Tony replied. Ziva slowly nodded. "She wants burger."

Hour later, 0200

Bishop and others entered hotel room. Tony lied Ziva down on bed, "I'll get you food. Do you want me to feed you?" "Yes." Ziva replied. Bishop grabbed her burger, "I'll let guys know we found Ziva." Tony grabbed burger then feed it to Ziva.

Ziva fell asleep. Tony sat down next to Ziva then contracted Mcgee and Abby. Mcgee answered, "Hey, Tony." "Hey. We found Ziva. We got her to eat because she didn't eat anything now she's sleeping. Gibbs knows." "Yeah, he knows everything. Where's Bishop?" "She's sleeping in other bed. I told Gibbs to be at NCIS for while because Ziva and I could take two weeks off." Mcgee nodded, "That's okay. Ziva needs you. She may have nightmares." "Yeah, I'm going to sleep." Tony hang up. Tony heard Ziva screaming. Tony shook Ziva, "Ziva." Ziva woke up. Tony lied down, "Ziva, nightmares will go away soon. We are taking two weeks off from NCIS."

Ziva nodded, "Is baby going to be okay?" "Ziva, we'll be fine. When we get back in America, we will go to doctor to see if baby's okay." Ziva moved closer to Tony. Tony pulled Ziva close then went to sleep. Bishop snapped picture then sent to Abby and Mcgee. "Bishop!" "Oh, hey." Bishop went back to sleep. Mcgee texted back, "Abby says I own her 20 bucks."

5 ½ months later

Ziva was having a baby girl. Tony and Ziva were in nursery room, "Well, Ziva. Are you still having nightmares?" "No, they're gone." Ziva replied. Bishop and Abby entered, "Hey." Abby hugged Ziva, "I'm happy for you. I'm happy for you and Tony. I'm glad that Ra-" Tony stopped Abby, "Abby, don't say his name or nightmares will come back again." Abby let Ziva go, "I'm sorry." "It's OK, Abby." Ziva replied.

Ziva walked up to Tony in kitchen, "So, Ray's father called me while you were at work. He told me if the baby was Ray's and I said no. Then He told me F word then hang up." Tony kissed Ziva, "What about his mother?" "His mother was killed by drunk driver." Ziva put Tony's hand on Ziva's stomach, "Baby is kicking." Tony chuckled, "Wow."

Ziva gasped as her water broke all over floor, "My water broke."

Tony drove Ziva to hospital. Ziva sat down in wheelchair, "Can we name her Kate?" "Yeah." Tony replied.

Few hours later…

Ziva gave birth to baby girl named Kate Dinozzo. Tony placed Kate in Ziva's arms. "She's beautiful." Ziva replied.

Few hours later….

Tony and Ziva arrived home with Kate. Tony put Kate in crib, "We did it." Ziva cuckled, "Yeah. I thought she was going to die because I didn't eat anything but now we have baby."

Tony and Ziva entered bedroom. Ziva and Tony changed clothes then got in bed.

0200

Ziva woke up and sat up from nightmare again. Tony woke up, "Ziva, are you okay?" Ziva started crying, "Oh, it's just….I had dream that Ray is still alive."

Ziva lied back down. Tony kissed Ziva, "It's just a dream. If Ray is really alive, I'll protect you and Kate." Ziva smiled, "Thanks, Tony."

The End.

Save Ziva 2: He's back is coming soon


End file.
